


BatFam (With Hellion): Social Media/Texting

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Real Person Fiction, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Shae, Bat Family, Crack Fic, Fanboying, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd is Red Hood, More tags in the future, Multi, Other, Outlaws, Shaelyn is Hellion (Me), Social Media/Text fic, fandoms - Freeform, fangirling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: Just crack with my OC Hellion (Shaelyn Wayne) and the Bat Fam/Outlaws. Prompts are welcome!





	1. Hellion: Character Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says  
> ^-_-^

Full Name: Shaelyn Lydia Wayne

Alias: Hellion

Age: 17

Affliction: Batman and co. (Formerly), Outlaws (Currently), Team (formerly)

Status: Alive, anti-hero, Outlaw

Species: Descendant of the Archangel Gabriel and Greek Goddess Artemis, part Human

Description: wears black leather leggings, a black sweater with black cloak, face covered by bat-mask, has purple utility belt, prefers hair pulled back into ponytail or braid, wears high-heeled ankle boots, uses a silver curved sword.

Family/Friends: Bruce Wayne (father), Cora Wright (mother), Sheryl Castle (Bio-mother, estranged), Clara Hale (maternal half-sister), Hope Castle (Maternal half sister), Faith Castle (Maternal Half-sister), Dick Grayson (Paternal adopted brother), Jason Todd (Paternal adopted brother/best friend), Tim Drake (Paternal adopted brother), Roy Harper #1 (best friend/teammate), Kory Anders (Best friend/teammate), Damian Wayne (Paternal Half-brother), Richard Castle (Step-father), Barbara Gordon (Friend), Artemis Crock (friend), Jenny Rose (Friend), Kimberly Berry (Friend), Scarlet Wilson (Friend, No relation to Deathstroke), Kyle Rayner (Friend, teammate)

Enemies: Joker (murdered by Shaelyn for Jason and Cora’s deaths), Two-Face (for Dick’s parents), Black Manta, Sportsmaster, the Reach, Lex Luthor, The Light, Killer Frost, Cadmus.

“I was normal...ish.

I lived with my maternal grandmother after my birth mother abandoned me as a baby. My grandmother was who I called mom.

I was at school one day, staying late to work on a school newspaper with my friends. My mother was home alone.

I came home around 6, and everything seemed normal.

Except, my mother’s body was strung off the balcony.

I remember going numb and screaming. She had been murdered.

It was a blur after that, planning the funeral, dealing with the cops, finding out she was murdered and I wanted revenge. I wanted her killer to pay.

Her killer had been trying to hurt Bruce, or Batman, by hurting me, and he had left a string of clues that led Bruce to me.

He was at the funeral. He was there, by my side, as I buried the woman who raised me, who I needed in my life, and who would never be there again. Then came the issue of my future.

My birth mother had gotten married, had three more little girls.

My mom wanted my aunt and uncle to take me, but they didn’t have the money.

So I decided to go with Bruce and his adopted son Dick. Dick understood me, kinda. And Bruce’s adopted son Tim became my best friend.

But I still needed revenge.

Then I heard the story of Jason. Jason had been Robin before Tim, and he was murdered brutally by the Joker.

Months of living and training at the manor, and I found out that Bruce and Dick had concealed the fact that they knew the Joker killed my mother. They didn’t want me to know.

So I went after him on my own.

I was angry with grief and rage, betrayal and loss.

I had him, but he pulled a knife on me. I was terrified I was going to die.

Then a gunshot rang out, and Red Hood flew in.

He beat Joker to a pulp and saved my life.

It wasn’t hard to figure out who he was.

Turns out, my brother Jason was resurrected, and he was alive.

I asked Red Hood to show me his face, and he took off his helmet. It was Jason.

I took off my mask and he was shocked.

He asked who I was and I just told him “I’m your sister.”

He was quiet for a minute before spoke again. “You know you can’t go back to them. Joker’s dead. Batman will put you in Arkham.”

I knew he was right.

I was scared of what my dad might do.

He offered me his hand. “Come on little sister. Let me show you what life has to offer.”

He brought me to the outlaws, and he gave me the best life possible.

Kory, Roy, Kyle and Jason are my family.

I’m home with them.

And Jason, while we worked on my training, nicknamed me Hellion.

It became my alias when I was officially ready.”


	2. Bat Family Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language, crack and confusion. There are no real images or links.

**BAT FAMILY GROUP CHAT**  
Alfred: _AgentAwesome_  
Bruce: _BatDadWayne_  
Dick: _DicktectiveGrayson_  
Jason: _AbercrombieZombie_  
Shaelyn: _ShaeWinchester666_  
Tim: _TimmysCoffee4ever_  
Steph: _StepOnIt <3_  
Cass: _CandyCains_  
Damian: _OnlyBloodSon999_  
Duke: _ThomasTheTankBat_  
_**BONUS:**_  
Wally: _GottaGoFast_  
Roy: _NotSoSpeedyHarper_  
Kori: _TheActualQueen01_  
Babs: _BarbieButBetter100_  
Conner: _TheCONman_  
Jon: _ShippingKing.Jon_  
Kyle: _RaynarOfSunshine03_  
Oliver: _DramaQueen04_  
Barry: _BackInAFlash0:)_  
Clark: _BoyScout714_  
Scarlet: _HuffleWeeb_  
Jenny: _RavenQueen88_  
Kim: _SlytherPuff16_

  
_@ShaeWinchester666_ has added _@AgentAwesome, @BatDadWayne, @DicktectiveGrayson, @AbercrombieZombie, @TimmysCoffee4ever, @StepOnIt <3, @CandyCains, @OnlyBloodSon999, @ThomasTheTankBat_ to **BatFam-Group-Chat**

**@ThomasTheTankBat** : Wtf is this???  
**@ShaeWinchester666** : A group chat. What's it look like?  
**@OnlyBloodSon999** : Sister, explain this nonsense.  
**@ShaeWinchester666** : It is a group chat. Because group chats are fun.  
**@AbercrombieZombie** : Wtf why am I AbercrombieZombie???  
**@StepOnIt <3**: Because you wear Abercrombie sweaters and you're a zombie.  
@ **DicktectiveGrayson** : This looks interesting ^,_,^  
**@ShaeWinchester666** : SEE! Dick agrees with me!  
**@TimmysCoffee4ever** : That's because Dick hasn't slept and is eating literal sugar for breakfast.  
**@AgentAwesome** : Master Dick, that is not healthy!  
**@DicktectiveGrayson** : Thanks Tim.  
**@TimmysCoffee4ever** : Np 0:)  
**@CandyCains** : I am so confused.  
**@ThomasTheTankBat** : Join the club  
**@AbercrombieZombie** : We have tee shirts and cookies.  
**@BatDadWayne** : What am I looking at right now??  
**@StepOnIt <3**: Group Chat!!  
**@BatDadWayne** : Ok going back to sleep now.  
**@DicktectiveGrayson** : _Image: BruceIsDoneWithThisShit.jpeg_  
**@DicktectiveGrayson** : _Image: DamianWantsCuddles.jpeg_  
**@OnlyBloodSon999** : Grayson I will kill you.  
**@TimmysCoffee4ever** : I will help hide the body  
**@AbercrombieZombie** : Timmy you stole my line  
**@StepOnIt <3**: Tim when did you become so violent?!  
**@TimmysCoffee4ever** : Idk it just happened.  
**@ShaeWinchester666** : Taking Roy to see Avengers Endgame! Image: _RoySobbingIntoHisPillow.jpeg_  
**@AbercrombieZombie** : Jesus sis, you've broken him!  
**@DicktectiveGrayson** : He looks traumatized.  
**@OnlyBloodSon999** : I do not see what all the fuss about this 'endgame' is about  
**@StepOnIt <3**: Dami, you and I are gonna have a Marvel Marathon. You will learn, little bird.

**@NotSoSpeedyHarper** updated his status:  
Went with **@ShaeWinchester666** to see #AvengersEndgame today. I am emotionally traumatized and I don't know what to do with myself anymore.  
Comments:  
**@DramaQueen04** : Aw Roy do you need a hug?  
**@RaynarOfSunshine03** : damn Roy it can't have been that bad  
**@NotSoSpeedyHarper** : It was terrible.  
**@NotSoSpeedyHarper** : Image: EndgameTraumaSelfie.jpeg  
**@AbercrombieZombie** : aw Roy  
**@RaynarOfSunshine03** : I stand corrected Roy honey want me  
to come cuddle you?  
**@NotSoSpeedyHarper** : Yes. Need cuddles from fam.  
**@AbercrombieZombie** : On my way <3  
**@RaynarOfSunshine03** : Be there soon honey.  
**@ShaeWinchester666** : Damn Roy I'm jealous. No one  
comforted me after Endgame


	3. Other Group Chats/Jason announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAT FAMILY GROUP CHAT  
> Alfred: AgentAwesome  
> Bruce: BatDadWayne  
> Dick: DicktectiveGrayson  
> Jason: AbercrombieZombie  
> Shaelyn: ShaeWinchester666  
> Tim: TimmysCoffee4ever  
> Steph: StepOnIt<3  
> Cass: CandyCains  
> Damian: OnlyBloodSon999  
> Duke: ThomasTheTankBat  
> BONUS:  
> Wally: GottaGoFast  
> Roy: NotSoSpeedyHarper  
> Kori: TheActualQueen01  
> Babs: BarbieButBetter100  
> Conner: TheCONman  
> Jon: ShippingKing.Jon  
> Kyle: RaynerOfSunshine03  
> Oliver: DramaQueen04  
> Barry: BackInAFlash0:)  
> Clark: BoyScout714  
> Scarlet: HuffleWeeb  
> Jenny: RavenQueen88  
> Kim: SlytherPuff16  
> Dinah: BirdOfPreyBC

_@ShaeWinchester666_ added _@HuffleWeeb, @RavenQueen88 and @SlytherPuff16_ to **We Solemnly Swear We Are Up To No Good**

**@ShaeWinchester666** : You guys up?  
 **@RavenQueen88:** I'm up  
 **@HuffleWeeb** : yep  
 **@SlytherPuff16** : Obviously  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : Image: MyBbyLucienIsBack.jpeg  
 **@SlytherPuff16** : OMFG IS THAT ACTUALLY LUCIEN  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : Yep my Bros are the greatest 0:D  
 **@HuffleWeeb** : He is so cute  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : Image: JasonAndLucienCuddlingRoy.jpeg  
 **@RavenQueen88** : Awww   
**@HuffleWeeb** : He looks like me after Endgame XD  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : I took him to see Endgame two days ago  
 **@RavenQueen88** : Image: RavenGoingSwimming.jpeg  
 **@SlytherPuff16** : DOGGIE PADDLING!!!  
 **@HuffleWeeb** : Kim are you high?  
 **@SlytherPuff16** : Image: JudgingYou.jpeg  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : Lmao XD  
 **@RavenQueen88** : We need to get together sometime  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : Kori's visiting Rachel this weekend and Jay, Roy and Kyle are in Star until Tuesday. Lucien and I have the ship to ourselves. Hint Hint.  
 **@HuffleWeeb** : Awesome! I'm free this weekend  
 **@SlytherPuff16** : I'll need a ride but I'm not busy  
 **@RavenQueen88** : I have work Friday morning but I can come after  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : Cool see you guys on Friday then?  
 **@HuffleWeeb** : Yep  
 **@SlytherPuff16** : Hells yeah!  
 **@RavenQueen88** : Okay  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : kk oh shit  
 **@RavenQueen88** : What's wrong?  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : Video: KyleSetHimselfOnFire.mp4  
 **@SlytherPuff16** : OMFG WHY LMAO

  
**@GottaGoFast** updated his status:  
So **@StepOnIt <3** asked me why **@DicktectiveGrayson** goes by Dick when his name is Richard. Like how do you get Dick out of Richard?!  
Video: UseYourMannersAndAskNicelyAndAlsoBeWally.mp4  
Comments:  
 **@DicktectiveGrayson** : WHY WALLY WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!  
**@ThomasTheTankBat** : Image: BlushingDickie.jpeg  
**@BarbieButBetter100:** I mean Wally's not wrong...  
**@TheActualQueen01** : **@BarbieButBetter100** is correct  
**@DicktectiveGrayson** : You people are so mean to me...

  
_@RaynerOfSunshine03_ created a group chat  
 _@RaynerOfSunshine03_ has added _@AbercrombieZombie, @ShaeWinchester666, @NotSoSpeedyHarper, @TheActualQueen01_ to **OUTLAWS Group Chat**

**@AbercrombieZombie** : For fuck's sake stop adding me to chats!  
 **@TheActualQueen01:** Language Jason!  
 **@AbercrombieZombie:** Yes mom  
 **@NotSoSpeedyHarper** : So turns out Endgame got me sick.  
 **@ShaeWinchester666:** Oh snap  
 **@NotSoSpeedyHarper** : WTF SHAELYN?!?!?!  
 **@RaynerOfSunshine03** : You okay Roy?  
 **@NotSoSpeedyHarper** : NO THE DAMN BAT SPAWN IS PURPOSEFULLY BEING A JERK  
 **@TheActualQueen01** : Have I missed something important?  
 **@AbercrombieZombie** : Yeah Kori Avengers Endgame came out a few weeks ago and Roy is emotionally traumatized and Shae's pushing his buttons.  
 **@TheActualQueen01** : Wait A4 came out?! Why did nobody summon me?!  
 **@RaynerOfSunshine03** : Sorry Kori we thought you'd be busy  
 **@NotSoSpeedyHarper** : can someone bring home some ginger ale?  
 **@AbercrombieZombie** : Sure babe I can stop by the store. Why? U okay?  
 **@NotSoSpeedyHarper** : Image: SeriouslySickRoy.jpeg  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : Shit I'm on my way home Roy  
 **@RaynerOfSunshine03** : What happened?  
 **@NotSoSpeedyHarper** : Guess I got that stomach bug?  
 **@TheActualQueen01** : You should rest, Roy.

**@AgentAwesome** updated his status  
**@BatDadWayne, @OnlyBloodSon999** , and **@TimmysCoffee4ever** are grounded from nightly activities until further notice  
_#Iamsurroundedbychildren_  
Comments:   
**@ShippingKing.Jon** : Oof **@OnlyBloodSon999** what did you do?!  
**@OnlyBloodSon999** : Drake decided to prove his   
incompetence once again. I was merely putting him in his   
place. Father failed to intervene.   
**@CandyCains** : You tried to kill Timmy, little brother.  
**@OnlyBloodSon999** : He deserved it

_@AbercrombieZombie_ is active on **BatFam-Group-Chat**  
 **@AbercrombieZombie** : So I was planning on proposing to Roy and Kyle....  
 **@StepOnIt <3**: WAIT WTF R U SERIOUS OMG YAS FINALLY!!!  
 **@DicktectiveGrayson** : really?! U serious Jay?  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : He is very serious he booked a fancy restaurant and got sparkly rings and everything :)  
 **@OnlyBloodSon999** : Congratulations **@AbercrombieZombie**. It is about time.  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : Image: NervousJaybird.jpeg  
 **@TimmysCoffee4ever** : Congrats Jay :)  
 **@BatDadWayne** : Good luck Jaylad :)  
 **@CandyCains** : <3 Good luck!  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : LIVE Video: ProposalTime.Mp4LIVE  
 _@AbercrombieZombie_ is no longer active on **BatFam-Group-Chat**  
 **@TimmysCoffee4ever** : Jeez Shae are you stalking them?!  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : No I'm professionally documenting on behalf of Jaybird so they can make home videos one day.  
 **@DicktectiveGrayson** : That's actually a good idea  
 **@ShaeWinchester666** : Ikr?

**@ShaeWinchester666** updated her status  
CONGRATS to my amazing brother **@AbercrombieZombie** and his awesome fiances **@RaynerOfSunshine03** and **@NotSoSpeedyHarper** on their recent engagement! You three deserve the world!  
Image: OT3OnTheBeach.jpeg  
Comments:  
 **@NotSoSpeedyHarper** : Thanks Hell-spawn! Love you too 💜  
 **@DramaQueen04** : Wait WTF?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!  
**@TheCONman** : _#DaddyQueen_ LOL  
**@BirdOfPreyBC** : Relax **@DramaQueen04** Roy's an adult now.   
He can make his own decisions.

_#DaddyQueen_ is now trending


End file.
